


waste another day

by summerplaylist



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerplaylist/pseuds/summerplaylist
Summary: “So… are you happy you skipped detention?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this sitting in my drafts so I decided to post it. Hope you enjoy!

“I can't believe I got a detention,” Link said. He leaned back, enjoying this rare moment of peace. He would prefer being outside to being in a stifling classroom any day, really. “I feel like they pick on me because I'm the goddess's chosen—”

“Oh, just shut up already,” Ghirahim spat. He appeared out of nowhere, a smattering of purple diamonds. He also stood directly in the sun, so Link had to squint to see him clearly at all.

Zelda flew to a standing position, jabbing her finger at Ghirahim's chest. “Stop eavesdropping on us all the time!”

Ghirahim rolled his eyes. “I'm not eavesdropping, per se. I'm just listening in for the perfect opportunity to make my presence known.”

“Which is still eavesdropping.” Zelda sighed. She turned to Link, shaking her head. “Come on, Link, let's go to the Bazaar to pick up some things. We can talk more there.”

“I can't believe you got detention, either,” Ghirahim said. He winked at Link, who couldn't help but blush. “Will the hero actually bother to show up?”

Link opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out. He was feeling stupider by the second when Zelda decided to step in. “Of course he'll be there, Ghirahim! He has detention. Not everyone is an evil demon, you know.”

Zelda stomped off. Link scrambled to his feet to run after her, but Ghirahim blocked his path. It was a little too easy for him to do so, Link thought. It was like he was in Skyview Temple again, Ghirahim overwhelming the room with a few simple words and some fancy tricks.

“Skip detention,” Ghirahim commanded. He quirked a smile. Link wanted to smile back, but Zelda was waiting for him up ahead, tapping her foot, so he didn't.

Link shook his head. “That isn't the right thing to do.”

For some reason, even though Ghirahim moved out of the way, Link kept standing there. Zelda huffed and went on ahead. So much for going to the Bazaar.

Ghirahim was grinning now, a knowing look in his eye. Link didn't like it.

“Okay,” Ghirahim said. “If you do decide to skip, you know where to find me.”

With that, Ghirahim disappeared, leaving Link alone with his thoughts.

◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊

Link left the Knight Academy feeling like the evil demon Zelda said he wasn't. He was sure a teacher would call him out, but none of them ever did.

They were obviously noticing him. But apparently it was one thing to give the hero a detention, and it was an entirely different thing to call the hero out for skipping it.

Link waited near the graveyard. Ghirahim was a demon, so if there was any place to meet him, it was there.

There was a smattering of diamonds. Suddenly, Ghirahim was there, and they were face to face. This close, they could have kissed without even meaning to.

Link sighed, but it sounded more like a moan. “Why do you always do that?”

Ghirahim rolled his eyes. The night air was cold, and Link shivered in his thin tunic. Ghirahim, though, looked warm and as fabulous as usual. Without meaning to, Link leaned forward. Their lips brushed.

“Where are you taking me?” Link muttered, Ghirahim's breath warm on his cheek.

“Well, that depends on a few things.” Ghirahim winked, taking a few steps back. Link was left standing, shivering, without a single kiss. He tried not to pout. “Where do you want to go?”

Link shrugged. “Well, there aren't too many options. We're on an island in the middle of the sky—”

Suddenly, Ghirahim dived forward, wrapping his arm around Link's shoulder.

“What—”

“Don't say anything,” Ghirahim whispered. “I'm just trying something new.”

It felt awkward to be standing like this. Ghirahim was taller, so he had to slouch to meet Link's height. But he was warm, and that was something to be celebrated.

“Can I try something, too?” Link asked eventually. When Ghirahim nodded, Link kissed him on the cheek. “How's that?”

Ghirahim let go of Link's shoulder, holding him by the waist with both hands instead. He lifted him up easily, as if he weighed nothing at all, leaving Link with no choice but to wrap his legs around Ghirahim's middle. And they kissed in the shadows of the graveyard, Ghirahim's long tongue exploring Link's mouth.

And that was better than sitting in detention. Anything was better than that.

After awhile Link just stared, panting, into Ghirahim's eyes. He used to have nightmares about them. He'd wake up screaming, and Fi would have to calm him down. He never wanted to speak about the nightmares out loud. If he did, they might come true.

Ghirahim set Link on his feet. Gently. Far more gently than Link ever thought Ghirahim was capable of.

“That was nice,” Ghirahim said, grinning.

Link nodded. “It was.”

“So… are you happy you skipped detention?”

Link didn't even have to answer. There just wasn't much of a point.

◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊

Weeks passed. Link didn't get to see Ghirahim at all. He was busy on the Surface, helping Zelda and her team explore. He knew the Surface better than anyone, considering he actually was from the Surface.

In the meantime, Link had to deal with the fact he did kiss Ghirahim. And he had to deal with the fact he liked it, not only a little bit, but a lot.

He focused on the other boys in school, noticing they all either had girlfriends or were wishing they had one. None of them were making out with other boys.

At least, not that he knew of.

Pipit was lazing outside, reading a book, while Link tried to muster up the courage to talk to him about it. He felt his heart beating like crazy. If Zelda was around, he would have talked to her, but she wasn't, so Pipit would have to do.

“How's Karane?” Link began. Maybe talking about girls first would ease the conversation into the direction Link wanted it to go.

Maybe.

“She's great,” Pipit said absentmindedly. He flipped a page of his book. “How's Zelda?”

“Fine.” Link paused. When Pipit didn't look up, Link lost all of the courage he had. Somehow, it was easier to be courageous when lives were at stake.

Other people he could save. Himself? Not so much.

◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊

When everyone returned, Link was beyond happy. He hadn't realized how much he had missed everyone until they were back.

Ghirahim most of all.

“It's nice to see you again, sky child,” Ghirahim said. “I thought about you a lot, so I got you a gift. Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

Link thought about all the reasons he shouldn't do that, considering Ghirahim would have taken that opportunity to kill him at one time. But Ghirahim looked earnest, so Link did as told.

Something heavy was laid in his hands.

“Open your eyes,” Ghirahim said. “Be careful and don't cut yourself. It's a sword! You only have cheap ones up here, so I had one commissioned from a Goron who claimed to be a master.”

“Wow,” Link muttered. He swiped the sword through the air. It truly was impressive, similar to the feeling of the Master Sword in his hands. Although nothing could ever replace it—could replace Fi—this sword was wonderful in its own way.

“It came out of my pocketbook,” Zelda informed him. “So don't think Ghirahim has become generous or something. It was nothing like that.”

“But it was my idea.” Ghirahim grinned. “Do you like it?”

Zelda whacked Ghirahim on the back of the head. “Of course he does!”

◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊

That night, Link and his Loftwing flew to one of the smaller islands around Skyloft. Ghirahim was waiting there, staring up at the sky.

On the Surface, Link thought the stars weren't nearly so bright. But up in Skyloft, the stars were overwhelming. They were everywhere, lighting up the world.

After landing, Link walked over to Ghirahim. He couldn't help but smile. It had been weeks since they kissed, but right now, where they were standing, it felt like no time had passed at all.

“I kept thinking about you,” Ghirahim said. He hesitated, which was so usual for Ghirahim that Link felt some alarm sweep through him. “I thought about you so much that… I told someone else about my feelings for you.”

Link's mouth went dry.

“They said that up in Skyloft, relationships like this don't happen.”

Somehow, the words come unbidden. “Demon and human?”

“No… they said two men don't happen.” Ghirahim looked bothered, his face pinching together. “But I don't understand that. I'm not a human, obviously, so maybe I just don't get these things…”

Silence fell between them. Link wanted to say that he didn't understand it, either, but those words wouldn't come, unbidden or not. He felt pained. Because if someone else didn't understand, if they didn't think it could happen, then why—

“I really like you, Link,” Ghirahim said simply. The night air was cold, and Link couldn't help but remember the warmth of his skin, the heat of his mouth. "But I don't want to cause you any more problems, you know?"

Link stepped closer to Ghirahim, his hands were shaking like crazy. This was a different type of fear, he decided. It wasn't like fighting monsters—it was like—like fighting against your own feelings and heart.

Link hesitated, then: “I really like you, too.”

Ghirahim blinked. “You do?”

“Yes,” Link said, more certain this time. “I do.”

Ghirahim stared deep into Link's eyes. He must have found honesty there, because his own eyes softened. And he kissed Link differently from the first time—it was slower, like there would be many more moments like this to come.

And Link didn't mind that. Not at all.


End file.
